Rescue workers such as firemen, paramedics, police officers, etc. often encounter situations in which it becomes necessary to move heavy objects, for instance when people become trapped underneath motor vehicles, pieces of collapsed buildings, and the like. Rapid extrication of a victim of such an accident is desirable so that the victim can not only avoid prolonged exposure to the dangerous situation, but can also receive medical attention as quickly as possible.
Lifting devices are currently used by rescue workers for extricating victims from such situations. In one example, mechanical jacks are used. However, mechanical jacks are often difficult to fit and operate within openings and crevices available under the object to be lifted. In some examples, jacks are prone to tipping over if not operated on a level surface.
In another example, inflatable bags are used to lift objects. Such inflatable bags typically require a separate source of compressed air, such as an air compressor, for inflation. Such inflatable bags often are difficult to position appropriately to lift an object. Moreover, use of such inflatable bags either requires a vehicle which includes an air compressor or is capable of transporting a separate stand-alone air compressor, which tend to be fairly large and unwieldy. Also, such inflatable bags typically are prone to being cut, punctured, or otherwise damaged by portions of the object being lifted, for instance, sharp metal or glass portions of automobile wreckage.
What is needed is an extrication device that overcomes the shortcomings of previous devices. What is further needed is an extrication device that is compact and portable, and is able to be inserted within small openings and crevices under/within objects to enable lifting/moving of the objects.